finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Greens
.]] '''Greens' , also known as Carrots, are items in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are typically connected to chocobos. Appearances Final Fantasy III Carrots can be bought in the town of Gysahl to summon Fat Chocobo. The Carrot is changed into Gysahl Greens in the 3D remake. Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy VII There are many different kinds of Greens, used for catching and breeding chocobos. When used in battle, they recover 100 HP to a target, and when given to a chocobo in battle, it makes the chocobo stay in the battle a little longer instead of fleeing. When given to captured chocobos at the Chocobo Farm, different varieties of Greens boost the chocobos' stats when raced in Gold Saucer. Sylkis Greens are the best greens, and boost the chocobos' stats the most, but are also the most expensive, only available to buy from Chocobo Sage. However, Sylkis Greens (like all greens) can be duplicated with the W-Item duplication bug. Mimett Greens are needed in order to learn the Chocobuckle enemy skill and if given to the white chocobo in Mideel, the player can scratch it behind its ears and obtain a Contain Materia. Final Fantasy VIII The Gysahl Greens are the only greens that appear. The names of the other Greens were used as names for alcoholic drinks in the pub in Timber. Although not related to chocobos, Amnesia Greens are used to remove a Guardian Force's learned ability. After completing the Chocobo Forests side quest, the player can talk to the chicobo left in the Chocobo Sanctuary to purchase more greens. Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X-2 Multiple Greens appear, but only Gysahl and Pahsana Greens can be used in battle. The rest stay with Clasko in the Chocobo Ranch used to heal chocobos after their missions. After Chapter 2, chocobos can be encountered in fights and captured by using the greens on it. If the chocobo is accompanied by enemies, the player must use the Greens first, or any type of attack will cause the chocobo to flee. After the enemies are dispatched the player will have to use another Green to catch the chocobo. The Greens can only be obtained from Clasko at the Chocobo Ranch, and are free. Final Fantasy XI There are many different kinds of greens and carrots used as both feed and medicine for raising chocobos. The types of greens and carrots: * Gysahl Greens * Sharug Greens * Azouph Greens * San d'Orian Carrots * Vomp Carrots * Zegham Carrots * Gausebit Grass * Garidav Wildgrass * Tokopekko Wildgrass Final Fantasy XII Gysahl Greens are the only greens that appear. They can be bought as loot for 108 gil at the Clan Provisioner (after attaining the rank of Rear Guard), onboard Skyferries, and at Dyce's shop in Balfonheim Port. Feeding them to the yellow chocobos wandering around certain locations will let the party ride them for three minutes. Gysahl Greens can also be obtained by killing enemy chocobos on the field; this might be a good option for those who save their money for special bazaar items which require large amount of gil to be bought. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gysahl Greens can be used to ride chocobos and feral chocobos. Normal yellow chocobos only require one to ride while the feral chocobos constantly drain the stock while riding them. They can be bought in Chocolina's shop for 300 gil and found in New Bodhum 003 AF (x2), Bresha Ruins 005 AF (x2), Yaschas Massif (010 AF, 010 AF), Oerba 200 AF (x2), and Archylte Steppe ??? AF (x3). Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII In the Wildlands, Lightning can grow Gysahl Greens in Canopus Farms, Tantal Greens in Research Camp, and Sylkis Greens in Moogle Village. The greens can be fed to Angel of Valhalla to improve his condition, and Gysahl Greens give the least healing points compared to either Tantal or Sylkis Greens. This is offset by having more plots to grow Gysahl Greens (6 plots) than Tantal (2 plots) or Sylkis Greens (1 plot). To grow greens, Lightning needs Vegetable Seeds, which can be bought from the adventurer's shops in the Wildlands or found on the field randomly. To grow greens in Canopus Farms Lightning must perform a quest for Sarala. To grow greens in the Research Camp Lightning must do a quest for the old man after doing Sarala's quest. To grow greens in the Moogle Village, Lightning must simply find it and dispatch the enemies that threaten the village. Gysahl Greens take 6 hours to ripen; Tantal Greens take 12 hours; and Sylkis Greens take 18 hours. Final Fantasy XIV There are a variety of greens, carrots, and fruits that are used as feed for raising and summoning chocobos. Gysahl Greens are the most common kind, used to call chocobo into battle as a companion. Others are used for raising chocobos in stables. Since these greens are typically not eaten by the five races and beast-tribes, their trade is exclusively used for tending to chocobos. Gysahl greens are commonly sold by traders in the cities, but the other kinds must be homegrown in garden beds at personal houses. Types of greens: * Gysahl Greens - summon chocobo into battle. * Krakka Root - reward for training at stables. * Curiel Root - reward for training at stables, summon Chocobo with EXP boost. * Sylkis Bud - reward for training at stables, summon Chocobo with Attack boost. * Mimett Gourd - reward for training at stables, summon Chocobo with healing potency boost. * Tantalplant - reward for training at stables, summon Chocobo with increased HP. * Pahsana Fruit - reward for training at stables, summon Chocobo with increased Enmity generation. * Thavnairian Onion - increases maximum rank by 1 (Rank 10 or higher only). There also exist fruit snacks that can be feed to stabled chocobos. These snacks will alter the pigmentation of the chocobo's feathers while it is stabled. The changes are based on RGB color scale, and may require some experimentation to get the desired tone. Types of snacks: * Xelphatol Apple - intensifies red hues while weakening green and blue. * Mamook Pear - intensifies green hues while weakening red and blue. * O'Ghomoro Berries - intensifies blue hues while weakening red and green. * Doman Plum - softens red hues while enhancing green and blue. * Valfruit - softens green hues while enhancing red and blue. * Cieldales Pineapple - softens red hues while enhancing green and blue. * Han Lemon - reverts plumage back to default Desert Yellow color. Final Fantasy XV Various greens appear and can be fed to the party's chocobos. Good feed boosts the chocobos' morale, but bad food may have adverse effects and have the chocobo be scared off by monsters, leaving the party to fend for themselves. Wiz at Wiz Chocobo Post also sells various goods made of Gysahl Greens. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gysahl Greens, Sylkis Greens, and Tantal Greens appear as items. They activate during Field Music Sequences and improve the speed of the Chocobo the player summons, if they manage to summon one. Gysahl Greens promise a good Chocobo, Sylkis Greens a great one, and with Tantal Greens the fastest possible Chocobo will be called. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Carrots appears as a form of item: * Vomp Carrot * Zegham Carrot * Fresh Zegham Carrot * Zegham Carrot DX * Zegham Carrot Sample * Zegham Carrot DX+ 11-Set * Pepio Nut * Krakka Greens Final Fantasy: Unlimited Though not seen, two kinds of Greens; Sylkis and Gysahl, were mentioned by Earl Tyrant as seasoning for his food. Final Fantasy Type-0 Greens are used to breed chocobos together. While chocobos can breed without greens, better chocobos are obtained by using rarer greens with a combination of parent chocobos. Some greens also have special effects, such as increasing the number of children produced in a single pairing. Some greens can be bought, but most of them are obtained from optional dungeons. Gallery Gysahl Greens.png|Gysahl Greens. Krakka Greens.png|Krakka Greens. Tantal Greens.png|Tantal Greens. Pahsana Greens.png|Pahsana Greens. Curiel Greens.png|Curiel Greens. Reagan Greens.png|Reagan Greens. Mimeet Greens.png|Mimett Greens. Sylkis Greens.png|Sylkis Greens. FFVII Gysahl Greens.png|Gysahl Greens in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Krakka Greens.png|Krakka Greens in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Tantal Greens.png|Tantal Greens in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Pahsana Greens.png|Pahsana Greens in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Curiel Greens.png|Curiel Greens in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Reagan Greens.png|Reagan Greens in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Mimett Greens.png|Mimett Greens in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Sylkis Greens.png|Sylkis Greens in Final Fantasy VII. References Category:Chocobo items Category:Field items Category:Flora it:Erba (oggetto)